


无标题

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 34





	无标题

陆东植在一阵清晰的刺痛感中睁开了迷茫地睁开双眼，眼前是一片漆黑，仿佛世界都坠入黑夜，什么都看不见。

刺痛感再次袭来，陆东植下意识地倒吸一口凉气，“嘶…”

“你醒了？”

？？？陆东植混乱的大脑突地停止运作，细碎的记忆一股脑地连成一片画面。

办公室，他和徐仁宇，正在谈话。然后呢？自己喝了一杯咖啡，就什么都不知道了。

咖啡！徐仁宇！

“痛！”

陆东植的思绪被打断，他也终于知道那种刺痛感是怎么来的了。

徐仁宇的指尖掐住他的乳尖，毫不怜惜地大力揉捏。力道大的让他觉得自己的乳头就要被揪下来了。

“你！”陆东植抽手想打，发现手被束缚在身后，抬脚想踹，发现根本抬不到理想高度，“徐仁宇！”

徐仁宇这个变态竟然把自己绑在床上了！

“啊…”

胸口又是一痛，陆东植刚窜高的怒火不由得矮了几分，他真怕徐仁宇直接把自己的乳头揪掉…

“徐仁宇，能不能不要这么用力…我感觉它要掉下来了…”

他听见了徐仁宇的轻笑，胸口那只手的力度果然笑了许多，甚至还从他胸口上下来了！

“这只是一个惩罚。”

“？”陆东植没觉得自己有做错过什么，就连构想杀人的时候都构想的那么完美，就连伪装窝囊废都伪装的天衣无缝，如此优秀的他怎么可能在徐仁宇面前犯错？“我哪儿…等！！！你在干什么！？”

陆东植能感受到徐仁宇涂抹着冰凉液体的手指，缓慢而不容拒绝的侵入他从没被如此对待过的穴口，令人恐慌的陌生肿胀感和穴口被粗暴扩张开的痛感紧紧攥住他的大脑。

“痛！痛！”陆东植第一次遭遇这种事情，不安地扭动身体想要逃离，不停地收缩穴口想把里面的手指尽数排出，没想到脖颈一紧，一阵叮啷声后，那三根手指侵入的更深，指腹狠狠摩擦过他敏感的穴肉，“呜嗯！”

“你逃不了的，陆东植xi。”

仿佛在印证这句话，穴内的手指猛地分开，迫使他的穴道也随着手指的动作被打开，突如其来的痛感让陆东植叫出了声，随之而来的隐隐约约还有种电流般的快感。

“为…哼嗯…为什么…”陆东植想说一句正常的话都说不了，三根手指的动作吸引了他绝大部分的意识，要不是还有点疼，他现在估计连句话都说不出来了，“徐…徐仁宇…”

“我觉得东植那句话说的很对，”徐仁宇觉得扩张的差不多了，“啵唧”一声，抽出三根手指，透明的肠液被他动作带出来少许，“在杀人的时候，不由自主的想到，自己越来越和他们一样了。”

“哼嗯！”手指滑过肠壁又痛又爽的感觉使陆东植闷哼一声，蜜穴穴口无法控制地剧烈收缩，吐出一波透明的肠液，“哈啊…徐仁宇…你个变态…”

拿过一旁的毛巾擦去手上的液体，徐仁宇居高临下地注视大喘着气还要骂他的陆东植，视线扫过红色的颈环，银白色的锁链，最后停在红色的眼罩上，他想的没错，红色和现在的陆东植很相配。

“留着骂人的力气应对接下来会发生的事情不是更好吗？”

“呀！徐仁宇！”陆东植明白徐仁宇说的什么意思，“我不是gay！虽然你把手指放进来了，但是更大的东西绝对不可能了！绝对！”

“我也不是。东植xi也不要小瞧了自己。”

还想说些什么的陆东植突然身体一颤，他的身体突然发热，穴道更是猛然痒得恨不得马上就被粗暴地操弄，连喘息都好像是被加热过的空气，灼烧着他的理智。

“哈嗯…徐仁宇…”陆东植觉察出来了，徐仁宇这个惊世骇俗大变态竟然还用药！春药！“你个…呜嗯…”

情欲蚕食着他的理智，让他忘记了一切脑海中的谴责怒骂，陆东植急切地想疏解膨胀的欲望，他翻过身，双腿微微叉开，腰臀微微上翘，下一秒又猛地下沉，挺立的肉棒狠狠蹭过床单，巨大的快感后是更难以忽视的空虚，“哈啊…哼…啊呜…”

“东植xi，”徐仁宇满意他眼前看到的一切，伸出手解开陆东植脑后的锁扣，手指缓缓下滑，粗糙的指腹在陆东植干燥的肌肤上挑起一片情热，最后停在双手的束缚锁扣上，“咔哒”一声，陆东植手部的束缚带应声而落，一双好看的手滑下脊背，而后在徐仁宇的注视下紧紧抓住身下的床单，这让徐仁宇眯起双眼，“我发现了比碾死蚂蚁更有趣的事情。”

裤子的拉链被拉开，内裤被拉下，形态可观的肉棒弹出，龟头顶住一张一合的蜜穴。

陆东植捕捉到穴口处的物体，本能性地感觉到了危险，获得自由的双手攥紧床单，带动身体缓缓上移，谁能想到下一瞬间，腰腹被一双手掌握，身体被大力往后拉。

肉棒整根没入空虚的蜜穴。

“啊啊！嗯！！！”蜜穴被填满的酸胀感转化为快感将陆东植包围，攀升而上的满足感令他的脊背弯成一个美好的弧度，眼睛发红，泪珠盈满眼眶，“哈啊…”

陆东植还没适应过来，身后的徐仁宇突然开始动作，粗长的肉棒缓缓抽出再猛地插入，毫不留情地碾过纠缠的穴肉，一下一下撞到穴道的最深处，快把陆东植的魂撞没了，撞的他前后摇晃，仿佛狂风巨浪中的小舟。

“慢点…哈嗯…慢一点…徐仁宇…”陆东植颤抖着握住腰上徐仁宇的手，希望他能慢一点，没想到这个动作换来的是更激烈的抽插，“啊嗯！哈啊！徐仁宇！嗯啊！要坏了！唔嗯！慢一点！要坏了…哈啊啊！！”

放在腰上的手移动到胸前，一下把自己上半身捞了起来，靠在徐仁宇的身上，这个体位使徐仁宇的巨物进的更深，几乎撞到穴道的尽头，每次抽插更是能碾过脆弱敏感的前列腺。

“徐仁宇…徐仁宇…呜…啊嗯！要穿了…要被捅穿了…求…求你慢点！哈嗯！”陆东植的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，泪眼朦胧地伸出手抵住徐仁宇的大腿想要逃离那根不知道什么叫停的大肉棒，没想到身子酸软，一下子坐的更深更重，身子被激得一颤一颤的，眼泪掉的更凶，“呜嗯…哼嗯…太深了…”

徐仁宇好像明白了陆东植又爽又害怕的心情，真的停下了激烈抽插的动作，正当陆东植颤抖着想要开口，一阵天旋地转，自己直接躺倒在床上，眼前是徐仁宇少见的染上情色的脸。最不可忽视的是那根大肉棒在穴内转了一圈！

“啊啊啊！”陆东植死死抓住徐仁宇胸前的白衬衫，泪眼婆娑地看着他，屁股颤颤的夹紧了肉棒，“太爽了呜呜…徐仁宇…哈啊…不要动…”

这次不是陆东植说了算了。

他哭叫他呻吟，无论乞求什么都不能让徐仁宇慢下来一分一秒，他只能如同一只考拉，用手臂环住徐仁宇的脖颈，任由眼泪滑落浸湿床单。

“啊嗯！”陆东植模模糊糊看到徐仁宇低下头，一口含住了他左边的乳头，牙齿轻轻磨着可怜的乳珠，有规律地嘬吸，上下都被侵占的快感将他彻底淹没，让他成为欲望的奴隶，“不要…不要咬掉它…仁宇呜呜…太爽…太爽额…再深一点…捅穿了呜嗯…哈啊…”

陆东植已经完全不知道自己再说什么了，他唯一知道的就是自己的肉穴吞吐着粗大的肉棒，巨大的快感让他沉迷上瘾。

“东植xi…”

徐仁宇低沉的嗓音透露出满满的欲色，就在耳边炸开。

陆东植反射性地偏头迷迷糊糊地含住徐仁宇的嘴唇，“嗯…”

亲吻与做爱是相同又有所不同的快感，舌与舌的交缠，喘息间的低吟，一切都温柔缱绻起来。

“啊！！”陆东植倏地仰起头，嘴唇分开连出一条银丝，优美的脖颈暴露在徐仁宇的视线中，刚刚那根肉棒狠狠地撞上他的前列腺，还恶劣的用马眼研磨那个敏感的小小凸起，爽的他想哭泣，甚至涌现出想尿的感觉，“仁宇…呜嗯…要尿了…啊！”

话音刚落又是一击，前列腺被猛烈进攻，一次一次的快速冲撞，一次一次的摩擦，让他再也忍不住了。

“呜啊啊！”陆东植猛地挺胸，已经射过几次的肉棒泄出一股温热的液体，“呜…呜嗯…”

他被操尿了。

徐仁宇感受着穴道内剧烈的收缩，看陆东植被折磨的口齿不清泪眼朦胧的样子，看他美好的脖颈，暴虐因子毫无预兆地占领他的大脑，如同午夜的黑豹般咬住眼前人的喉结，腰胯一动，粗大的肉棒顶住备受折磨的前列腺，喷射出乳白色的精液。

“啊哼…呼啊…”陆东植脖颈一痛，被精液烫的一哆嗦，又痛又爽，肉棒吐出稀了许多的白色精液，“哈…哈…”

太累了…陆东植感觉到身边的一切仿佛都在远去，眼皮越来越沉，在昏过去前脑袋中突然闪过一个想法。

不能再让徐仁宇动自己的乳头了，真的要掉了。


End file.
